With the advent of electronic monetary transactions in the field of financial transaction processing, financial and/or business institutions are inclined to provide lucrative financial offerings to their consumers. Such advancements have contributed to an increasingly popular use of virtual currency instruments by the consumers. Virtual currency instruments may facilitate use of virtual currency, which may be a digital representation of a value that may be digitally traded. The virtual currency may be unregulated digital money that may function as a medium of exchange, a unit of account, and/or a store of value for a monetary transaction. Examples of the virtual currency instruments may include, but are not limited to, air miles, loyalty points, credit card points, physical coupons, app-based coins and tokens, mobile coupons, and time and transaction data exchanged for digital content.
In certain scenarios, a user may intend to purchase a virtual currency instrument offered by a merchant as a gift for another user. In such a scenario, the virtual currency instrument offered by the merchant may not be preferred by the other user due to multiple reasons. An example of one of such reasons may be that location of the merchant store is beyond a radius of “25 miles”, from the location of the other user. In such scenarios, it may be desirable that a virtual currency instrument is selected by the user based on one or more preferences related to the other user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.